


Fury and Death

by BrianPupper



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Drowning, F/M, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianPupper/pseuds/BrianPupper
Summary: “Is she really angry with me, for doing what we agreed was just our jobs?”“I don’t think angry is the right word, Zagreus. I told you, she’s inquite a mood. The sort we would get in, years ago… She needs to blow off some steam. I made her promise to go easy on you, in case I found you like this.” Deftly, Than traced his icy fingers along Zagreus’ chin, tilting his head, encouraging those mismatched eyes to gaze up at his own. He softly scraped his nail along his jawline and held it tighter. “We wouldn’t want to impair your goals. Just letting off steam, you understand?”
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	Fury and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all... this idea came into my head and I just had to do it.
> 
> I’m not even sorry.
> 
> Kink warnings, drowning, brink of death (without actual death), heavy BDSM.

Zagreus was having a  _ difficult _ run through the chambers of the underworld. He was feeling weak and wounded, and he was certain he couldn’t defy death again if it came. He was ready to welcome his lover’s cold embrace as he pulled him into the Styx… But as he walked into the next room, he heard a rush of silence and saw a beautiful stone fountain filled with that blessed healing water. The young god collapsed in relief, on his knees in front of the water, shoving his head under and drinking some of the crisp and refreshing liquid.   
  


When he pulled his head up, shaking out his hair like a dog, the first thing that came into his sight was Death himself.

“Thanatos… So little faith in me. You’ve come early, I’m not dead yet.”

“Always right on time, Zagreus.” He floated toward the fountain and slowly lowered himself, sitting on the ledge and smirking at his lover. “Your blood has been spilled all over Elysium. The fates haven’t been kind to you this time around, have they?”

  
“If by the fates, you mean these blasted ‘Exalted’. The Chariots can piss off as well, take the whole blasted chamber why don’t you.” Zagreus wasn’t great at hiding his feelings, especially today, especially right now. He glanced up at his cherished partner and saw that he was smiling, and returned a small smirk. “Always good to see you, though, Than.”

“You can stay here as long as you like, right? No reason you’d need to hurry to the next chamber? If this is a bad time…” There was a glint in his golden gaze, something he knew that Zagreus did not, “You should tell me so now.”

“Not a bad time at all, Than. I think the longer I stay here, the better chance I have of making it to the surface.”

“Good. Meg should be here any moment. I was in the lounge when she crawled out of the Styx, after you killed her? She’s in quite a mood. Do you need to cool down a bit, before you talk to her?” He smirked. “To see the both of you angry, well, I wouldn’t want that.”

“Is she really angry with me, for doing what we agreed was just our jobs?”

“I don’t think angry is the right word, Zagreus. I told you, she’s in  _ quite a mood _ . The sort we would get in, years ago… She needs to blow off some steam. I made her promise to go easy on you, in case I found you like this.” Deftly, Than traced his icy fingers along Zagreus’ chin, tilting his head, encouraging those mismatched eyes to gaze up at his own. He softly scraped his nail along his jawline and held it tighter. “We wouldn’t want to impair your goals. Just letting off steam, you understand?”

Zagreus was starting to understand. There had been a few times when he’d gone into his bedroom and been shocked to see one or both of them. It was clear the two of them conspired things while he wasn’t around. Dubious things, pleasurable things. Death and the fury were close friends with some sexual history, and now Zagreus was their mutual play thing. They took great indulgence in this fact.

Besides, Zagreus never saw them with how busy the three of them always were. Moments like this were to be cherished, completely.

Zag’s voice was languid, his shoulders dropping visibly as the stress shed from his features. His eyes closed, and he leaned into Than’s caress.

“Take all the time you need.”

* * *

Megaera entered the chamber in a flash of light and smoke. Zagreus had almost forgotten that Meg, like Than, had trained her ability to teleport. She didn’t use it quite the same way Than did, vanishing if he was prompted to show emotions. He had stopped doing that as often, but it wasn’t unheard of, still.

The fury couldn’t help but grin when she saw Zagreus kneeling on the floor, his head in Thanatos’ lap, being stroked and pet like Cerberus.

“Look at you two. Zagreus, this is so  _ cute _ it almost makes me feel bad about what Than and I have planned for you.” She stepped forward, placing a hand in Zag’s hair and ruffling it slightly, enjoying the flickers of his flame crown. “No hard feelings about earlier. Though, I’m going to be honest. It hurt.”   
  


“Stygius is heavy, I know.”

“Yeah, so I was going to see if you’d agree to some of our  _ usual  _ revenge. I won’t leave you worse for the wear for your next chamber. That’s why I wanted Than to find you in a fountain room.”

Zagreus let out a long sigh, looking up at the ceiling and laughing under his breath. “With the two of you, I don’t know what to expect. But if you promise I’ll still have a chance at the surface after this… I’m open minded.”

“I know you are.” Her longer nails were sharp on Zag’s head, and it made him purr and groan. “So open minded for me. But you remember your safe word, right?”

“Styx.”

“Right. Because we don’t want to send you there.”   
  


“Not right now, anyway.”

Meg chuckled darkly at the thought, “Don’t give me too many ideas. We don’t want to interfere with your work… Well, beyond my duties. But we both have a break right now.”

“Go on then.” He’d had time to heal, with the fountain and Than’s embrace, he was feeling ready for whatever hell they had planned for him. “Do your worst.”

“You know you haven’t earned that.” Than laughed, “I’m just going to hold you right here as it is and spend some time with you.” His grip on his hair tightened, and he slid his other strong arm around his neck, pulling him close and gripping his hair, watching as Meg stepped in front of the two of them, her eyes hungry.

The harbingers of death and fury exchanged a glance, then focused on the godling, tight in Death’s embrace.

“You hit me too hard, Zag.” Megaera spoke in her usual stern voice, boiling with an underlying rage. Her whip uncoiled slowly, the tail end of it brushing the stone floors. She cracked it in the air, causing Zag to jump.

Just a warning.

“You’d be offended if I didn’t.” Zag’s voice was strained under the strong muscular arm around his throat.

“Correct.”

She laid the whip across his chest hard, careful not to injure Than, her partner in crime at the moment. If there was any man that could bring Megaera to her knees, it was Thanatos, but that was a story for another time.

Zagreus jumped as the pain seared through his flesh, but Death Incarnate made certain he barely moved. He squeezed him tighter, resting his head in that mess of black hair and giving him a soft kiss. “You’ve earned this Zagreus, take your punishment.”

“Unh…” He whined softly as he took the lashing, Than’s tenderness contrasting with the next lash of Meg’s whip, his emotions tied to the pain bringing a rare tear to his eye. He reached up to hold Than’s arms, not to pry them away, but to caress his cool skin and taut muscles.

“What a good boy.” Meg goaded him with her sass, heels clicking across the floor as she paced, the pleasure of seeing her plaything squirm in the arms of death driving her into ecstasy. She purred as she caressed the handle of her whip with her thumb, then lashed again.   
  
Zag was starting to bleed, that hot, red blood that drew the other two in like moths to a flame.

“Meg, wait.” Thanatos took a moment and slid his hand down Zag’s chest, painting his fingertips red and bringing them to his mouth for a taste. Than’s arm tightened back around Zag’s throat and he buried his face in his hair, muttering, “Okay. Back to it, Meg.”

Zagreus was taken aback by the combination of feelings, his head spinning. What the hell were they trying to do to him? It definitely felt like it was practiced, something they had planned extensively. There was an unusual air about it, almost businesslike.

That’s when it hit him. They were just doing their jobs… or rather, practicing. Meg was a fury, tasked with revenge on those who had committed wrongs, and Than was the personification of gentle death, firm and final, but merciful.

  
Oh, he was a lucky, lucky god to experience their love, and their might. He threw his head back and moaned, the pain of the next whip bringing him the same rush of adrenaline that had him addicted to the fight. He squirmed in the arms of his lover, holding those strong muscles, cold and unmoving like stone. “Ughhh, enough…” His heart was pounding, breaking into a sweat as he took another painful lash.

“That’s not the magic word… You know I care about you, Zagreus. But you love this game.”

Zag smirked, knowing full well that he hadn’t said Styx, and he wouldn’t. His eyes met Megaera’s and he squirmed at the sensations in his groin, growing incredibly hard.

After a few more lashes, he was seeing stars, worried perhaps the fountain didn’t do all it should have done yet, uncertain if Than was about to have a  _ real _ job to do. It was hard for him to call, but as the blood poured from his wound he realized he at least had to change the game.   
  
“Uhfn… I need… the fountain…” He muttered. Meg lifted her whip again with a grin, but she knew better than to lay down another lash for real. She could tell he was too proud to call, but she was training him better than to be unclear about something important.   
  
Her hand raised more, and she raised her brow, trying to get him to say it without using her own words. “Do you need to  _ tell me _ something, Zagreus?”

“Fine… Styx…” Zag huffed, and Thanatos exchanged a glance with Meg as she lowered her whip respectfully. He pulled Zagreus up and dunked him into the water, using his hovering to keep him from touching the bottom. He pressed his head and shoulders down, his fingertips aching in his hair, wanting to hold him longer.

He brought him up nice and slow, catching his lips with his and whispering, “Good boy Zagreus. You took so much.”   
  
“Yes… You did.” Megaera added, stepping forward to watch the tender exchange, catching her breath. “Say, I wonder if that water can drown someone. It heals you, but can it kill you?”

“No,” Zagreus said definitively. “I’ve tried it. I was… I was curious, myself. After dying so many times, changing it up seems interesting. But I can breathe it in and it just makes me cough. Feel better after I do, even. I wouldn’t mind if… you know...” He cleared his throat a bit.

“Disgusting…” Thanatos chuckled. “You really have a filthy mind, Zagreus.” Cold fingers traced over Zag’s warm, wet skin, gripping his throat, squeezing.

In a swift motion, Than pushed his head under, certain not to twist his neck in such a way that harm would come to him. Firm, gentle, slow, heavy. His hand squeezed slightly as he pulled him back up, watching him cough and sputter.   
  
“He’s still bleeding, Than.” Meg chided with a grin. “Needs more.”

Zagreus was still catching his breath, coughing every few seconds, and made Meg think… He needed another safe word, one that didn’t require him to be breathing.

She sat down beside him and raked her nails along his thigh, then slowly locked her fingers with his, holding his hand. “Squeeze my hand twice in a row, if you need to come up.”

Zagreus nodded in acknowledgement, looking to Than, feeling him push his head under once again. It was like when his journey was over and he sank into the Styx, except he was lifted into Than’s arms feeling much more refreshed from the healing liquid, rather than groaning and crawling along the tiles of the House of Hades with the stinging pain of his mortal wounds still aching.

Either way, Than was always there. Even if Meg was the one who sent him, Than was the one who pulled him under.

He thrashed, kicking his feet. It was different from trying to drown himself, he couldn’t choose when to come back up. The thrill and loss of control was exciting. It was as close as he’d ever been to Death taking him, himself.

Thanatos pushed him deeper, ensuring his chest and abdomen were soaked in the fountain, the blood pooling under the water and washing away the wounds from Meg’s whip.

Zagreus was in a state of complete bliss. Breathing was impossible, but he wasn’t able to leave, his body still actively renewing under the mystic waters. He thrashed, squeezing Meg’s hand just once, the discomfort not enough for him to want to stop.

Gods, he was  _ so hard _ . He had never been so hard. It was easy to say this exchange was something better than sex.

Finally, Thanatos decided they’d had enough for the moment. He brought him up after likely several minutes of drowning. He pulled him back out, good as new, the fountain waters muddled with that red blood. Zagreus was conscious, breathing, coughing, more water in his lungs than he’d felt in a long time. Sometimes the Styx journey did this to him after he died, but it was different in a lot of ways.

Mostly that Thanatos was still there, holding him, after it was over.

“Are you feeling better, Zagreus?” Than’s voice was tender, caring, fingers tracing down his neck and chest as he sat him back on the stone floor, hovering to him and embracing him. Meg’s fingers slowly slipped from his hand. She was not much for affection, though she had loved watching him drown so beautifully, and her gaze was endearing.

“Never felt better than this.” He whispered, clasping Than’s hand over his chest, letting him feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“Aren’t you a good little godling.” Meg smirked, crouching by the two of them and stroking his hair. “Than… Pleasure working with you. Always.” She exchanged one of those knowing glances with the death god, her hand meeting his briefly as they both were in Zagreus’ messy hair. Than was so cold, Zag so warm, and Meg somewhere in between.

After a few peaceful moments, Megaera whispered, “I think our break is over, Zagreus. Can you keep fighting for us? Will you be alright?”

Zag stretched out, feeling as though Hypnos had put his spell over him, though he was sure he could shake the feeling off soon enough. “I told you, Meg, I’ve never been better.”

“I’ll check in on you when you come back, then. You know where to find me. Than? Are you coming?” Meg asked her colleague and dear friend.

Thanatos nodded, gazing down at his lover, slowly helping him to his feet. “Don’t die out there.”

  
  
“But if I do…?” Zag asked him, holding onto his hand as he started to disappear.

“I’ll be there, to pull you under.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, feel free to follow me on Twitter. I literally never post, but we can DM and bounce fanfic ideas off of each other or even write something together. I love this fandom and have so few friends in it!   
> Account is private but I accept all follow requests. @brianpupper


End file.
